jackthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
This is the 3rd Episode of Jack & Patricia X: The Duo Adventures Plot When Patricia's Gem, the Pink Crystal Heart has gone missing, SPARKY attempts to solve the mystery of the missing Heart Crystal. Can SPARKY solve the mystery? Storyline (Sequence in Color) (At the Crossover Mansion) SPARKY: (in her holographic form, fixing the holes in the walls by using her nanos) I guess the Crossover Mansion needs some repairs. Patricia: (looking for something) Jack: Hey Patricia, what are you looking for? Patricia: A Pink Gem called the "Crystal Heart", my mother gave it to me after my first victory against Layla. SPARKY: (hears Jack & Patricia) Hm? Patricia: Have you seen it? Jack: No, I haven't seen it. Patricia: It was on my small table next to my bed & the next thing I know it's gone. Jack: That's weird. Josh & Rey: (arrives) Josh: (weird voice; not gibberish) So waht's teh isseu gonig in heer? Patricia: My pink gem, the "Crystal Heart" is missing. My mother gave it to me after my first victory against Layla. Rey: A crystalline organ? Josh: (facepalms) Rey: Wait, it's a pink gem. (facepalms) SPARKY: Hmm... (changes into her organic form) Maybe I can help (goes up to them) Hi guys. (to Rey) Hi Rey. Josh: Hey SPARKY. Rey: Oh hey. Jack: Hi SPARKY Patricia: Hello SPARKY SPARKY: How is your day today? Josh: (sighs) Rey: Fine. Jack: Just fine Patricia: Thanks for asking. Anyways, my pink gem, the "Crystal Heart" is missing & I need some help to find it. SPARKY: Prehaps we can be of assistance. Josh: You said it, SPARKY. Rey: I'll join, too. Jack: Me too Patricia: Thank you guys. Your the best. SPARKY: Your welcome. Come on everyone, let's go find the "Crystal Heart". (Scene turns to black and white as SPARKY puts on a Fedora hat & pulls out a Magnifying Glass) Josh: Hmph. (wears a brown top hat, a brown trench coat, & a pair of hi-tech sunglasses) Jack: (wears a brown trench coat) SPARKY: (starts looking for clues) Josh: (follows SPARKY) Patricia: (notices finger prints on the small desk) Look! Fingerprints. SPARKY: (looks at the finger prints with her magnifying glass) This is a clue. Let's analyze the clue (uses her digital powers to analyze the finger prints) Clue has been analyzed. Rey: Hmm, someone touched this desk, I see. ...with an attempt of stealing. SPARKY: Someone must have stolen the gem Patricia: But who would do such a thing? Jack: Let us find some witnesses who have seen the Crystal Heart before & right at the time it was stolen. Josh: We must interrogate people around who might have found that gem. SPARKY: Shall we start with the Crossovers? Josh: Go on. You can ask 'em. Well, Rey & I will ask Yuki. She might know about the Crystal Heart. Jack: Ok then. Good luck Josh & Rey. Yuki: (arrives) Hi guys. Josh: Greetings, dear. Rey: Oh hey Yuki. Yuki: (looks at everyone) Wow, what's up with your outfit? Josh: We're looking for Patricia's lost pink gem named Crystal Heart. Perhaps you know about it. Yuki: Hmm... I think so. Patricia: Hi Yuki. You know something about the "Crystal Heart"? Yuki: That gem... Of course. You told me about it since we've eaten blueberries in Ventilus. It's a pink gem that was given to you by your mother. Josh: Yeah, so, any whereabouts of the Crystal Heart, dear? Yuki: Let me think for a while... (thinks) Hmm... I remember that there was an unknown man who was going to this mansion. I saw him enter since I visited here. I think he went to a room where the Crystal Heart was located. Josh: That explains the fingerprints we saw. Yuki: So, that means, he stole the Crystal Heart. However, we must find out the culprit who committed this crime. Jack: Right. Whoever that man is that he didn't live in the Crossover Mansion. The unknown man lives somewhere else besides the Crossover Mansion. SPARKY: This is another clue. The Theif of the Crystal Heart is a male. Let's find more witnesses & clues in order to find the culprit. Where should we look for next? Jack: (notices a trail of footprints) Hey, look! (points at the trail of footprints) Footprints. Josh: This floor... it's dusty. Rey: No wonder there are footprints here. SPARKY, would you do the honors? SPARKY: With pleasure Rey, my darling. (scans the footprints) Scanning mode is completed. The Footprints have been scanned in my database. Rey: Hm... SPARKY: Let's follow those footprints to see where they lead. (follows the footprints) Jack & Patricia: (follows SPARKY) Josh: (crosses arms & follows SPARKY) Rey: Hmm... (contemplates as he follows SPARKY) SPARKY: According to the footprints, they lead into...(notices that the footprints leads to a city)...a city. Josh: (facepalms) SPARKY: This must be where the theif is headed. Let's keep looking for more clues. And if anyone finds any more clues or witnesses, call everyone else come back to the entrance sign over there & we'll find out more clues. (points to the sign that says "Welcome to Station Square") Josh: Will do. (plays some puzzling puzzles in his DS Lite) Yuki: (sees the footprints fade when they are reaching the Station Square grounds) Look. These footprints don't appear when they reach the grounds of the Station Square. Is his feet wet, or is the ground dusty? Rey: (examines the ground) (touches the ground with his index finger & looks it) It's... dusty. Jack: Hmm...it appears so. Patricia: We've lost the trail. What should we do next? SPARKY: Hmm, how about try splitting up & search for more clues & witnesses. Josh: I'll try. (goes to a jewelry store) Rey: Let's try asking some people here. (goes to ask people about the Crystal Heart) Patricia: (checking the streets) Jack: (checking the alley way) SPARKY: That's good idea, Rey. (walks off to find some people & ask them about the Crystal Heart) In a jewelry store... Josh: Excuse me, do you know about a pink gem named Crystal Heart? The jewelry store owner replied, "Nope. I didn't hear such a gem like that. I just have a set of pink jewelry in sale, but it doesn't include your search. Some of them are bracelets, necklaces, & earrings." Josh: May I check necklaces that you sell here? She replied, "You can check around the store. They're stuffed with precious gemstones." Josh: Okay... (check the necklaces in the store) Hm... There are pink gems here. Hm, there's no Crystal Heart here. the jewelry store owner Thanks for the help, miss. (exits the store) She replies, "Thank you for coming!" In the plaza... Rey: (approaches an old gentleman) Excuse me, do you know about a pink gem named Crystal Heart? The old gentleman notices Rey. "Hello sonny boy... Hmm, sorry I don't know about a pink gem such as that." Rey: Did you saw one? "Just earlier, I saw someone holding a pink gem. He ran off to some area here in Station Square, but y'know, son, I don't know where. You might find him somewhere in the streets or unknown places such as alleys. Be careful sonny boy, this place is wide." said the old gentleman. Rey: Don't worry about me. I can find him. Thanks for the info. (runs off) "You're welcome, son." replied the old gentleman. (At the Antique Store) SPARKY: (enters inside & notices the Antique Salesman) Excuse me sir, but do you know any info about a Pink Gem called the "Crystal Heart"? "Sorry, I don't know about the Crystal Heart. Maybe it's full of secrets that I didn't find in my collection." replied the antique salesman. "I have some antique charms like pendants, but I don't have a pink one." he added. SPARKY: Oh well, so do you see anyone that has the Crystal Heart? "Speaking of which, I glanced at a running man heading towards the alley few minutes ago. As I saw him, I didn't see the gem with him, because he ran as fast as he could. After that, I peeked out of the door & saw the mysterious man heading to an alley. You could chase that guy to see if he has the gem with him. This place is large, so be careful when you get lost." explained the antique salesman. SPARKY: Thanks for the info. I must go now. (exits the store) "Thank you for coming." replied the antique salesman. SPARKY: Hmm...alley way. (gasps) That's where Jack is heading. (At the Alley Way) Jack: (searching in the alley way) Hello? Josh & Rey: (they arrive in the alley way) Josh: Jack, did you find the thief? Rey: Hmm, don't think so.. Jack: I haven't seen a single clue around here. The thief must be good at hiding things that belong to him. Patricia: (arrives in the alley way) What do you think we should do? Josh: Search for him desperately. Patricia, would you use your sensing powers? Patricia: Okie dokie Josh. (uses her sensing powers to track down the thief) SPARKY: (arrives) Greetings, is everything ok? Jack: We're all fine. Thanks for asking. Patricia is using her sensing powers to help us track down the thief. Patricia: I sence that the thief is somewhere...under us. Jack: Under us? Are you sure? Patricia: Yes, somehow there's an entrance somewhere in the Alley Way. Rey: (clinches fist) HAAAAAH! (punches the ground, creating a large dent down) Josh: O_o (wobbles) Whoaoaoaoh! (jumps to a safer distance) Jack & Patricia: (wobbles) Whoaoaoaoah! SPARKY: (goes to a safe distance) Patricia's right, there's a dent on the ground & the ground is wobbling. That means that there must be metal underneath us. Might be a secret passage way. Jack: (holding onto Patricia) Let's find out. Josh: Or... Maybe that's a basement. Let's go! (jumps down the dent) Rey: (follows Josh) Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (follows Josh & Rey) Yuki: (teleports) Underground... Josh: Hmm... Jack: Looks dark in here. I need to lighten up this room. Patricia? Do you mind? Patricia: Sure. (casts a Magic Orb, letting out some light for everyone to see clearly) There we go. SPARKY: (looks around) Josh: (examines the wall) Bricks. Rey: Alright, let's start looking for clues! Josh: Patricia, would you sense the thief in this basement? Patricia: (uses her magic senses to find the thief) Yes, I found him, but he's not alone. SPARKY: Intresting, no thief can plan something diabolical without some help. Josh: Most thieves work alone, SPARKY. SPARKY: I know Josh, but the thief that works with someone else must be rare. Either the theif is alone or not, we will find out. Josh: ... Once we see him. SPARKY: Very well. Patricia, please lead us to the thief. Patricia: Okie dokie (uses her magic sense to find the thief) Follow me! (starts searching through the tunnels to find the thief) Jack & SPARKY: (follows Patricia) Rey: (conjures a fireball) Let's prepare ourselves! (follows Patricia) Josh & Yuki: (both follow Patricia) Patricia: (enters inside a strange room) Guys, my magic sense is telling me that the thief is somewhere around here. Josh, Yuki, & Rey: (enters the strange room as well) Josh: (summons a strong breeze in the room) Rey: (his fireball extinguishes) Oh man. Josh: (stops the breeze) Oh sorry. Just sensing the thief with the breeze. Jack & SPARKY: (enters inside the strange room also) Jack: We still have Patricia's glowing magic orb. Patricia: Yes, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. SPARKY: Just do your best Patricia. Patricia: Ok, I'll try my best. SPARKY: (looks around trying to find a light switch) Josh: Need to save energy for elemental changes. (sensing for a light switch) Patricia: (stops casting the magic orb, causing everything to go dark again) Good idea. Jack: Now, how to find the light switch in the dark. Josh: Never mind. (pulls out a Haos Emerald) Henshin! (transforms to Haos form) Haos Josh: There we go. Jack: (notices that he can see clearly) Now we can see. (spots a light switch) There it is. (turns on the light switch) Haos Josh: There it is. (reverts to normal) Patricia: (looks around) Guys? What kind of room is this? Josh: Dunno. SPARKY: All that matters is finding the thief & getting back the Crystal Heart. Josh: Patricia, would you sense hidden mechanisms in here? Maybe we could find a hidden path. Patricia: Ok (tries to use her magic sence to find hidden mechanisms) Jack: (looks around the room) This room is filled with empty boxes. SPARKY: Someone must be here. Josh: It seems that those boxes are for storing their loot. SPARKY: We'd better be careful, some of those boxes are filled with booby traps. Jack: Yikes! We better be careful, just in case. Josh: It seems so. Guys, be on your guard. Someone's coming! Jack: I wonder who it is? Josh: I guess it's the thief. Patricia: Quick, we must hide & find out. Jack, Patricia & SPARKY (hides behind the boxes) Josh: (facepalms) ''They said that there are booby traps in the boxes. And they hid behind them. ''(turns invisible) Yuki: (turns invisible) Rey: Hey, I can't turn invisible like you! :( But well, I'll do something. (liquifies himself) Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (has to be very careful not to set off the booby traps in the boxes while they're hiding behind them) Rey: (as liquid form) There he goes. (mouth disappears) Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (stays quiet) (The Thief appears, but appears to be a silhouette so that is hard to know who he is) Jack: (whispers) There he is. Prepare for ambush in 3...2...1... Rey: (whispering) I'm ready, 'cause I'm the booby trap against the thief, as the slippery ground. :P (mouth disappears) (The thief looks around to see that nobody's here, not knowing that the heroes is watching him) Thief: (evil laughter as he holds the Crystal Heart) The Crystal Heart is now mine. (not knowing he is walking towards a water puddle who is actually Rey) And nothing is stopping me this time! Jack: (signals the countdown, 3...2...1..., trying to tell Rey to get ready) Rey: Heh. Water Prison. (moves freely around the thief & forms a water ball around him) (as liquid form, he reverts to normal form) Gotcha. Thief: Hey! Let me outta here! SPARKY: Nice job Rey. Rey: (picks the Crystal Heart) Thanks. Patricia Heads up, Patricia! (passes the Crystal Heart at Patricia) Patricia: (catches the Crystal Heart) Got it. SPARKY: Time to find out who the thief really is? Yuki: (turns visible) Josh: (turns visible) Alright. (rips off the thief's mask) (The thief reveals to be Archer the Crocodile) Archer the Crocodile: (groans) Darn it! Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: Archer the Crocodile?! Josh: A puny crocodile?! Rey: Never met that guy before. Yuki: Jack, Patricia, & SPARKY You know this guys, you three? Jack: Yes, his name is Archer the Crocodile & he is the leader of the Crocodile Bandits. Patricia: His Crocodile Bandits are the reason why I first met Jack. Josh: Crocodile Bandits, eh? (chuckles) Rey: He's a weirdo. Yuki: Let's send this crocodile to jail, I'd remind. SPARKY: But first, we need to know why Archer stole Patricia's Crystal Heart. Archer: Alright. The reason I stole that Crystal Heart because I thought that it is worth loads of money. About over a thousand dollars. With the other Crocodile Bandits being injured because of Jack & Patricia foiling our previous robbery, I nearly lost my temper. Josh: Money?! WTH. Y'know what, it's useless. Yuki: Wait a second. It's worth a thousand dollars? Rey: No, Archer's lying. If it's worth a thousand bucks, what kind of gem is that? SPARKY: That's a very good question, Rey. I think that kind of gem could be very valuable. Especially when it's held at the museum. Jack: I wonder why gems are worth a thousand bucks when they're valuable? Patricia: Maybe a rare diamond? Guys what do you think? Jack: (notices that Archer is actually a Crocodile Bandit in disguise) That's not Archer! SPARKY: I have a theory though. (scans the "Crystal Heart") Just as I thought, it's a fake! Patricia: Then that means...(notices the real Archer) There he is! Archer: (at the exit) (laughs evily as he holds up the real Crystal Heart) Pleasure doing bussiness with ya! Toodles! (slams a steel door close & makes his escape out of the Underground Tunnel) Jack: Aw rats! We gotta go after him! (goes up to the door & tries to open it, but the door is completely locked) The Door's locked! We have to break the door down & stop Archer...! Patricia: Before he makes off with the real Crystal Heart! SPARKY: The real question is, "How did Archer escape from that trap"? Jack: He must've disguise one of his bandits to be him so that the real Archer can escape easily. Josh: (sighs) (teleports) Jack: Come on, let's follow Josh! Patricia: Okie dokie (teleports Jack, SPARKY, Yuki, Rey & herself to follow Josh) Meanwhile... in the Crossover Mansion. Spongebob: Say has anyone seen Jack, Patricia & SPARKY? Hank: I'm not sure, but someone had made footprints on the floor. Hakann: Footprints? They look like Crocodile Footprints Ed: Uh, it wasn't me Meltdown: It wasn't me either Lightning: Those footprints aren't even mine. Mung: Then that leaves us with only one culprits left... Aquagon: The Crocodile bandits. Meanwhile, with Archer... Archer: (goes inside a haunted house & inside the throne room) I'm here ????: (female voice) Did you bring the Crystal Heart? Archer: Yep, right here. (shows ???? the Crystal Heart) Just like you asked & I lied to them. Those idiots don't know that I temporarily work with you. (gives ???? the Crystal Heart) ????: (wears the Crystal Heart, corrupting the gem with dark energy, changing the color from pink to black) Purrrrrrrfect, now I'm one step closer for world domination, now go! (gives Archer another fake Crystal Heart) Give them a wild goose chase, this time this gem's coming home with me! Archer: Alright then. But you betta give me another $100 or else I'm leaving. ????: Don't forget that we're on the same army Archer: (groans) Your too good for me, never mind what I said, I'll just go (goes outside of the haunted house & then runs off all by himself) (suddendly he hears someone coming) Josh & Rey: (blocks Archer's way) Rey: Hey croc. Looks like you're stealing again, huh? Josh: (holds a walkie-talkie) Dear, come in. Yuki: Right. (teleports) In the haunted house... Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (goes inside) Patricia: The Crystal Heart is right inside here, but something's wrong... Yuki: Obviously... (holds a Haos Emerald & transforms to Haos Form) Haos Yuki: (sees someone) Seems like you're hiding in the darkness. But we know your tricks, Layla. Jack: Guess Archer's not alone. Patricia: Where is the Crystal Heart? Layla: (from the shadows) You mean that gem? SPARKY: Yes, now please give it to us now or else! Layla: (appears from the shadows, wearing a corrupted Crystal Heart) Alright then, but you have to get pass me first! Patricia: (gasps as she saw what Layla has done to the Crystal Heart) It's the Crystal Heart! And Layla's corrupted it with dark magic. Haos Yuki: ... (summons Geasscalibur) Face the light, Layla. I shall be your worst nemesis! Layla: Actually Patricia is my worst nemesis, what makes you think you could be even worse? Haos Yuki: ... You hate her more than me. However, you will be done quickly, as I retrieve the Crystal Heart, for my "younger sister". (points the edge of Geasscalibur at Layla & charges at her in full speed) Layla: Younger sister you say? (tries to use her unholy powers try stopping Yuki's attack) You & Patricia must have a sister like relationship with each other... Haos Yuki: Such defense is futile! (tries to slice through the spheres) Layla: We'll just have to see about that, won't we? SPARKY: Watch out, Layla's about to fire again! Layla: (tries to fire unholy orbs at Haos Yuki's hands, trying to unarm her) Haos Yuki: (teleports at a safe distance) You underestimate us. (fires a crimson laser beam at Layla through the edge of Geasscalibur) Layla: (tries her best to dodge the laser beam) Jack: (spindashes at Layla) Layla: (got hit & then fires unholy magic orbs at Jack) Jack: (got hit by nearly all of them) GAH! (falls down, slowly getting up) Patricia: Jack! (fires pink magic orbs at Layla's unholy magic orbs, trying to block them away) Go! SPARKY: (uses Electrical Swarm at Layla) Layla: (got electrocuted) AAACK! (panting) Once I'm done with you, it'll be over in a second! (sprays her dark skunk scent at Jack, Patricia & SPARKY) Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (coughing) Patricia: We can't see! SPARKY: Layla's about to escape! Haos Yuki: (teleports behind Layla without her knowing & delivers a sword thrust attack at her) Layla: (got slashed) Gah! Nice shot (pulls out a dark sword from a dark knight armor suit) But two can play in that game! (gets ready to stab at Haos Yuki) SPARKY: (notices Layla about to stab Haos Yuki) Yuki, watch out! Patricia: Yuki, remember last time! Meanwhile, with the others... Josh: (feels something in his eye) Uagh! Rey: Bro! You okay? Josh: Not much... Corner Archer right now, I'll back 'em up! Rey: I'll do my best! Josh: Thanks. (teleports) Archer: (got beaten up by Josh & Rey) (panting) Ok...just a sec I...whoo! You guys go on ahead...(lies down on his back, feeling exhausted)...I'll catch up later... Meanwhile with Yuki & the others... Yuki: (sees a dark sword lunging towards her) Josh: (teleports at the front of Yuki & defends her with his Geasscalibur) Layla: So the mighty Josh has returned to finish me...how pleasant Josh: Absolutely, WE'RE going to finish you! Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (goes in front of Yuki) Jack: If you want to get through her, you have to go through me... Patricia: And me... SPARKY: And me... Layla: Very well then...(whistles & then a batallion of Succubus enters) Let's begin, stop them! Succubus: (charges) SPARKY: I'll try & take the Crystal Heart from Layla (goes up to Layla) SPARKY & Layla: (begins fighting each other with punches & kicks everywhere) Josh: (cleaves through some succubus through his Geasscalibur) Yuki: (fires laser beams at the succubus through her Geasscalibur) Jack: (spindashes at the Succubus) Patricia: Say Josh & Yuki, how did you two get one Geasscalibur each? We thought only one existed... Category:Episodes